starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tychus Findlay
321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (lapsed) Raynor's Raiders |height=6 feet 7 inches (2 meters) |eyes=Blue |hair=Gray |job=Colonial Ranger (lapsed) Convict (formerly) Marine |weight=165 kilograms (363 pounds) |voice=Neil KaplanBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Tychus J. Findlay is a terran marine.Insider Interview. (2007-06-02). Cinematic Trailer interview. Blizzplanet.''2007-07-12. E307: Face Time: StarCraft II. ''G4TV Accessed 2007-07-16. He appeared in the original StarCraft II trailer.Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Panel: Blizzard discusses the single-player campaign and the decision to create a trilogy. IGN Accessed 2008-10-11. He is an old friend of Jim Raynor. Findlay might have gone to prison to bail Raynor out of a hard spot. Findlay owes large debtsLeord. 2009-08-18. Single Player Interview With Chris Metzen. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-08-29. and has a self-serving streak.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 Findlay believes that Raynor likes tangling with the Terran Dominion a little more than he should.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Findlay's missions push Raynor towards cutting corners and acting like a pirate.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Biography Early Life Tychus Findlay was born on Mar Sara on 20th October, 2468.2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Roughly two decades later, Findlay served in the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion "Heaven's Devils" during the Guild Wars, fighting on Mar Sara for the Terran Confederacy against the Kel-Morian Combine. He met Jim Raynor in the brig at Camp McIntyre, where both served 30 days apiece for insubordination. Both men were listed as missing in action for almost nine months after a reconnaissance mission into Kel-Morian territory in the latter stages of the fighting on Mar Sara. Findlay was later turned over to the Confederacy by the Kel-Morians as part of a prisoner exchange after hostilities ceased. He was promptly incarcerated for desertion under fire.2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. New Folsom Prison Desertion was not the only crime that Findlay was charged with in his life. His rap sheet included convictions for narcotics violations, theft, jailbreak, piracy, grand larceny and murder, and he was a suspect in other murders. He was sentenced to death, but the sentence was later commuted to solitary cryogenic incarceration for life. However, he was turned into an "indentured" marine, where he was set to serve for the rest of his life.Team Liquid forum (2007-05-19). Anti Hero forum thread. Team Liquid. Findlay claims to have escaped from New Folsom Prison while being transferred. Wings of Liberty Tychus Findlay met Jim Raynor again in a bar on Mar Sara.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Panel: Blizzard discusses the single-player campaign and the decision to create a trilogy. IGN Accessed 2008-10-11. Raynor was surprised to see him, since Findlay had been "put on ice".Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 1). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-13-10 He offered Raynor a business proposal; "liberating" alien artifacts from the Terran Dominion. The Dominion had recently prohibited transportation of such artifacts, and began digging them up on planets such as Mar Sara.Blake Ellison. 2008-10-10. StarCraft 2 Trailers Gather Everyone For Storytime (2nd trailer). Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-11. The artifacts would be sold to his contact, the formerly legitimate . When pressed on how he escaped from prison, Findlay claimed he broke out while being transported to New Folsom Prison, killing several guards with his bare hands. Raynor didn't appear to believe him. Regardless, the pair successfully "liberated" an alien artifact, only to find themselves under attack by the zerg.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11.2008-10-14. BlizzCon 2008: Bar Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-6-11 Fending them off, they held out long enough to be rescued by the Hyperion.2008-10-14. BlizzCon 2008: Third Mission Gameplay (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed on 2008-11-07 Findlay then lined up a mission retrieving another artifact from the protoss shrine-world of Monlyth.2008-10-14. BlizzCon 2008: Bridge Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-11-6. Appearance Physical Findlay masses 165 kilograms (363 pounds). On the knuckles of his left hand there is a tattoo of the word "PAIN", as well as a snake around a cross above his index finger. Additionally, he has a scar across his stomach, as well as a tattoo on his back and shoulders which is believed to say "HEAVEN'S REJECTS" (a reference to him being "rejected" from "Heaven's Devils"). Armor Findlay appears to have been "sealed" into his armor (he wears only prison pants underneath). His armor number is displayed as 435 and appears to have a picture of a pin-up model painted onto the left shoulder pad. There is a tally mark of 13 on his left wrist and his armor has many other decorations, including a skull and bones insignia (very similar to the insignia of Omega Squadron). Game Unit Tychus Findlay is set to appear in StarCraft II as a hero.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008010-12. Other Appearances Tamsen Cauley consulted Tychus Findlay's profile, along with that of Jim Raynor, when planning to assassinate the latter in the ''StarCraft comic''.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Tychus Findlay will appear in StarCraft II: Heaven's DevilsStarcraft: Heaven's Devils (Hardcover). Amazon. Accessed on 2009-04-13 and is expected to make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost Academy."Keith mentioned at the New York Comic Con Starcraft/Warcraft panel that Tychus Findlay would be in Starcraft Ghost: Academy (Manga)." Medievaldragon. 2008-05-13. World of WarCraft Book Release Dates. Scrolls of Lore forum. Accessed 2008-05-18. Merchandise Blizzard Entertainment announced the Tychus J. Findlay Limited Edition Statue. The polystone collector's item is 18 inches tall and portrays Findlay standing atop a freshly killed hydralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. (2007-05-20). Collector Statue Page. Blizzard Entertainment. The statue was available for pre-orderBlizzplanet. (2007-05-24) Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). but has since sold out. A Tychus Findlay toy is also available.2009-08-24, http://sclegacy.com/photos/category/10-blizzcon-2009 StarCraft Legacy BlizzCon 2009]. Accessed on 2009-09-03 TychusFindlay SC2 Phys1.jpg|Collector's edition statue TychusFindlay SC2 Phys2.jpg|Tychus Findlay toy Trivia In the scheme of Wings of Liberty, Tychus is the opposite of Ariel Hanson, acting as "the devil on Raynor's shoulder," as opposed to Hanson being the 'angel.' Tychus was developed late in the design process of StarCraft II, emerging from cinematic ideas. Related videos thumb|left|300px|Findlay suiting up. References Category: Terran marines Category: Terran criminals Findlay, Tychus Findlay, Tychus Findlay, Tychus Findlay Category: StarCraft II Terran heroes